Are You Happy?
by Pongo0614
Summary: After the year that she'd had, she could see why she could say yes. She had her school and she was still in the position that he had said that she deserved to be in two years prior. But she knew that isn't how he meant it. The question was about her and Adam and the upcoming wedding. It was a good question. Was she happy with Adam?
1. Chapter One

_It is Wednesday, my dudes..._

_And I am back again... trying to work the upload schedule with my life... Tuesdays just aren't a great day to be trying to upload fanfiction... for a couple of reasons. Also, I am currently nearly 14,000 words into my next longer fic and that is only the first 8 chapters... It is going to be a long one... and I am basically writing a chapter a day so after I plan out how it is going to happen with things... I have this problem of starting things and then never really knowing how to end them... Plus there is a poll for how bitchy Melissa is going to be in the fic... Just need your thoughts about it_

_Anyway, enough about future fics. Back to this one. When I started Wrong Reason, Wrong Man, I mentioned a one-shot. In chapter 6 of IaWW, TIDU, I mentioned a four-chapter story... This is the story that I was talking about but instead of being a one-shot or four chapters, it is now it is six chapters._

_Basically, this is Series 5 Episode 20... Maybe how us Reddie fans would have liked it to go._

* * *

**Chapter One**

It had been a year since she had she last heard those footsteps heading into her office and no matter how bad she felt after the small argument with Adam about them coming into work on their wedding day, there was an equal part of Rachel that was glad that she was in school and not.

Even though she knew it was him, she didn't look up from her paperwork straight away, not being able to fully trust her ears, especially after all the times that she had expected to see him standing there when she needed him most over the recent school year.

She finally looked up to see the man that she had given up a year beforehand, looking as torn as her.

"Are you happy?" Eddie said, seemingly finding the courage to speak.

After the year that she'd had, she could see why she could say yes. She had her school and she was still in the position that he had said that she deserved to be in two years prior.

But she knew that isn't how he meant it.

The question was about her and Adam and the upcoming wedding. It was a good question.

Was she happy with Adam?

Ultimately, the way that her heart was jumping in her chest told her that she wasn't totally over Eddie. It had taken her a lot to finally be able to see herself with someone other than him but turning up on the one day that she didn't want him too, showed how unready she was to take this next step.

Her head said yes, her heart said no and she knew that she had to give him an answer sooner or later. She couldn't keep staring at him, waiting for him to disappear like he had done some many times that term and school year.

"Yes." She said.

She knew it wasn't the answer that she wanted to give and the way that his face dropped slightly, made her believe that it wasn't over for him as well. But he had a family with Melissa and as much as it broke her heart again, she couldn't tear him away from that. Not that she had heard anything about the new baby, with Philip saying nothing to her and she hadn't asked.

"Good. You deserve to be happy."

He didn't fade away as her daydreams used to, but he shoved his hands in his pockets as he always used to do before storming out of the office, Rachel suspecting that it was the way that he came in. She heard the door to the antechamber hit the wall and it was the only thing that made her move.

Eddie was truly there and she still wanted him so badly.

_You are my first responsibility._

He had said that to her a year ago and now she was just realising how true it was. She pushed herself out of her chair and ran after him as quickly as she could.

"Eddie!" She shouted down the stairs.

* * *

Adam was more than a little curious when he saw someone storm down the stairs from Rachel's office and then his wife-to-be shouting another man's name. The way that she must have jumped down the last few stairs made him go and investigate further, not that he was sure that he wanted to.

The man had stopped and Rachel had his jacket tight in her fists. They weren't speaking but Adam was certain that he look that the man was giving her wasn't one that looked like it could just be explained away with friendship. There was something more between them.

"Rachel?" Adam called out to her.

Whatever bubble they were in was broken by it and soon, Adam was within arms distance of both of them. She looked shocked that he was there and only dropped her hands from the man's jacket when she turned towards him.

"Adam."

"Who is this?"

The way that she hesitated didn't bode well for Adam. Was this just another thing that she was keeping from him?

"Eddie Lawson. I was Rachel's deputy." The man said, holding out his hand.

Adam took his hand and shook it but was still trying to weigh Eddie up. He knew the name instantly. Steph had made sure that he was up to date with all the gossip. Not that Rachel knew that he knew that she had a relationship with this man before her sister turned up pregnant with his child. It made Adam wondered why Eddie was back.

"Adam Fleet, Rachel's husband-to-be."

He could tell Eddie was eyeing him up and the way that Rachel was acting didn't help a sense of jealousy rising up in Adam.

"Look after her," Eddie said before his eyes flicked to Rachel. "She has a habit of getting herself into trouble."

"Eddie…" Rachel started.

"I had better get back. It's good to see you again Rach."

Adam turned to Rachel to ask what that was all about but the jealousy in him grew as he realised that she was still staring at Eddie.

"I'm sorry Adam." She said before she took off again, shouting after Eddie.

* * *

Eddie cursed himself. Why did he ever think that this was a good idea? Rachel had obviously moved on. Why did he think it was up to him to make sure that she had made the right decision? He was the reason why they weren't together. Him and his eight-month-old daughter.

Trying not to let the anger rise inside of him, he knew that it was better that he left. He had met Adam now and he was sure that Philip wouldn't allow his auntie to be with someone unsuitable for her.

He had barely made it down the stairs and into the playground when he heard her shouting his name again. He almost didn't stop this time. He should never have come.

"Eddie, please. Just wait." She said as she managed to catch up with him.

He stopped and turned towards her. He knew that a small crowd of students were gathering and he was sure that Adam wouldn't be far behind Rachel. They had to say their goodbyes again, right where they had said them before a year ago.

"I'm sorry."

"Just shut up Eddie for one moment." She sighed. "Good question. Am I happy? I don't know is the answer. I don't know whether I am happy because I have spent an entire year waiting for you to come through those doors or come into my office that the one day that I wish that you wouldn't, here you are."

"She made Philip tell us this morning. Honestly, I don't know what I was thinking."

"And I didn't know what I was thinking at the beginning of the last school year." She confessed. "I could have really done with you being here this year Eddie. Everything that has happened and... all I have done is just waiting for your input and you… you weren't there. And I had sent you away."

"It isn't your fault." He said, taking a step towards her.

"Isn't it?"

He hated how hard she was on herself. Always putting others first, thinking about herself second. It is why the news that she was getting married had equally saddened him but also made him happy. It felt like she was finally putting herself first. She was doing something that she wanted. Now he wasn't so sure.

"Rachel."

"Eddie, you are the only ally I have ever needed." She whispered to him.

The words made his heart soar. It might have taken her a while to say those words but he knew what she meant by them. It was only as she raised her hand to push her hair out of her face that he realised that the watch he had given her a year previously was still around her wrist.

"Alright, you lot. Back inside." A man said as he walked over to them. "Sorry Rachel, I know that officially you aren't here, but I think you need to see this. It is to do with Finn and Amy."

It was the first time since they had arrived outside that Rachel took her eyes off of him. Turning to the man, she took the pieces of paper off of him, looking at them with the same worried expression that Eddie had seen her do many times before.

"Thank Chris." She said as she started to walk back into the school.

Eddie knew that he had to leave there and then but when his eyes flicked up to see Kim smiling at him, he could tell that he wasn't going to be leaving any time soon.

"Eddie. Come on." Kim said before she turned to walk back into the school.

There was his choice. Leave or stay?


	2. Chapter Two

_Thank you so much for the reviews. Honestly, love you all so much._

_Right... So... That happened... Now how much do you trust me? (and the poll is up now...)_

* * *

**Chapter Two**

"The books, the school work, I understand all that, but… There's the phones here? You know, most kids would rather die than get rid of their phones." Kim said as Rachel looked through the journal that was part of the set of things found in the bin by Karla after they had tried to get hold of Finn and Amy on their mobiles.

Eddie had no idea why he was there. He didn't know the students or what difficulties Rachel and Kim had with them, and by the sounds of things, Chris hadn't made matters any better for the both of them. He knew instantly that Rachel knew something was up before she even called her new deputy over. The worried look hadn't left her face and it had gotten worse.

"Chris, just come and have a look at this. Come on." She said before waiting for him to walk over. "I mean what is that about."

Eddie stood up slightly, glad that he could see through the gap between Rachel and Chris the journal, full of pictures with faces scribbled out. It was more than obvious that this kid had some real issues.

He could tell that she was about to ask his opinion when there was a knock on the door. The distraction wasn't one well-received by him as a new teacher brought in a new student that Eddie had never seen before. It made him more aware than ever that he shouldn't be there but it was just one look that Rachel gave him that made him stay. She had obviously been through a lot and needed his support.

_Eddie, you are the only ally I have ever needed._

He shouldn't have been there but he was now. Whatever the day might bring, he was there for her now.

* * *

Rachel couldn't really believe what Siobhan was saying. To her, it sounded like the worst-case scenario. This wasn't just two students that had decided to bunk off because it was the last day off school and no one would bother checking up on them. This was more serious and she couldn't believe that she hadn't seen how destructive Finn's behaviour was until now.

"Right, I think we should contact the police." She said after Kim closed the door behind Siobhan.

"Why? For two kids skiving?" Chris said.

"No, because it doesn't feel right, Chris. Finn's behaviour? Amy saying goodbye like that?"

"It's just Finn! It's just another bit of attention-seeking from him."

She sat down in her chair and her eyes met with Eddie's.

"Have you ever asked yourself why he behaves like that? Why he's so keen on having conflict with everyone he comes into contact with?" She paused for a moment. "I know that you two have got history, but I think at some point you have to rise above the provocation, Chris." With Chris thinking over her words, she felt like there was only one other thing that she could say. "What do you think Eddie? Kim?"

She watched as Eddie hesitated. She knew that he shouldn't be there and this was a new student that he had no idea about and had never met before. He didn't know the problems that they had and the way that Chris hadn't handled it as well as Rachel had hoped.

"I think your right. Something is off." Eddie said.

It was not that he was agreeing with her, because even when he disagreed with her, she felt a comfort that she knew that she had been missing. With Eddie, she never had to second guess herself or think that she had to backtrack. It would always work out in the end.

With Kim nodding at her, she reached for the phone and called a number that she had weirdly had to ring quite a few times during her time at Waterloo Road.

* * *

By the time she had made the call, with the police not seeming as worried as her, she realised that there wasn't really that much time to speak with Eddie before she had to leave. The knock on the door signalled this more to her and she was grateful that it was Philip and not Adam who walked through the door.

"Rach, I was going to tell you this morning," Philip said.

"When Adam was having a dig at me for making this wedding so low key."

"I really don't think that Melissa would have let him leave this morning if he didn't tell her," Eddie said, trying to help.

"Still doesn't make this any easier."

She dragged a hand through her hair. This was her choice now. Go off and marry Adam or see what Eddie was going to offer her?

She knew why she had made the choice that she did a year ago. Her happiness didn't matter. She was trying to make sure that Eddie didn't make the same mistake twice. But did it matter now? Did her happiness truly matter now?

In a way, Adam would make her happy. He had made her slightly more carefree but she knew that he would never understand her as Eddie did. Eddie was the only person that knew her best and she knew that he knew the inner turmoil that she was going through.

"She got a suspended sentence. Sophie is eight months old now. I don't and can't live with Melissa but I live close by enough that I go over there when I can but I can also take her back to mine. If she needs Melissa while she is at mine, then I am not too far away."

"Almost got myself killed in another fire which theses two weren't happy with. Almost resigned as well over Max." She paused for a moment, knowing that they didn't really have time for this. "I knew Adam from school. He knew me as Amanda. After everything that happened last year, I just… familiarity. It's happened too quickly."

"I shouldn't have turned up."

Rachel nodded. "But I am glad you did."

There was a moment when Rachel didn't really know what she was going to do. She was aware of Kim's smile and Philip's questioning gaze as she walked over to Eddie and kissed him. It wasn't as passionate as ones that they'd had before but it was enough to tell her that she couldn't ignore the way that it just felt right.

Without another word, she left her office behind, wondering whether she would have the same feeling when she found Adam.

* * *

_Also, I know I named Eddie and Melissa's daughter Sophie again... I kinda have a thing of attaching names to things so it might be a recurring theme in my stories (if I have any more ideas)..._


	3. Chapter Three

_Thank you for the reviews._

_...I kinda hope that I haven't turned people off characters... We are all entitled to our own opinions... _

_So Rachel has gone to try and find Adam... Who will she pick?_

* * *

**Chapter Three**

Adam was where she expected him to be. It was like her, she could always be found in her office as he could always be found in the canteen. It probably didn't help that the prom had now been moved from a hotel to the school. They had to make up the slack and Adam probably thought that he could help out as she was otherwise engaged.

She watched him for a moment, wondering whether from this distance, before she even spoke to him, she still felt the same way about him when he told her that he wanted to marry her. Everything had happened so quickly and she knew it had to happen that way or otherwise she would have debated every decision that she made. Something that she had done a lot of since the beginning of the school year.

"Hey." She called out to him.

"Where is your stuff?"

"Upstairs. I went for a quick walk, making sure everything was still running smoothly before I left. Are you ready?"

"Are you?"

"Adam."

"I mean, your ex turns up on your wedding day."

"How…"

"When you were away on that course and I may have insinuated that we were dating, Steph thought it was her duty to fill me in. So I know that Eddie Lawson is more than just your old deputy. He is your ex who got your flaming sister pregnant."

"Of course Steph would say something." She said as she turned to lean against one of the tables.

"Now his actions I could understand, but yours. I am wondering whether if it was the other way round, would you run after me like you did him?"

Rachel closed her eyes for a moment. That was the question she was trying to answer herself.

"Of course I would."

"I'm not so certain."

"Eddie…"

"What Rachel? How bad can it be?"

"Eddie was my first real boyfriend since school. I have dated people before but… Everything just felt right with Eddie and I could… I have never really told a guy that I love them before. And the first time I say it when I am saying goodbye."

"Never said it to any of the jerks you went out with."

"Adam."

"Did you want to marry me?"

"Yes."

"Really?"

"Yes." She said, getting more annoyed with Adam.

"Do you love me?"

Back to the question she was trying to answer herself and part of her knew that she wouldn't be hesitating if it was Eddie in front of her.

"Okay let me rephrase that. Do you love me more than Eddie?"

"No." She found herself saying, being as honest as she felt she could about it all.

"So I am second best."

"Adam this is stupid."

"That I am second best. I have loved you Rachel from the moment we met."

"And as I have said, I thought we were friends. I can't take back those years and I can't stand here and make out that Eddie means nothing to me."

"You said that you had forgotten how to be in a relationship."

"And you said that you wouldn't hurt me."

"It isn't like my ex has turned up. Someone that I love more than the woman I am meant to be marrying in two hours."

"And it isn't like I wanted Eddie to walk through my door this morning to ask me if I was happy with you."

"Are you? Are you happy with me?"

There was the question again. Would she be happy with Adam? Especially now after everything that she had confessed. Would he still love her that same way that he had done? Would he keep on the path of making her try and let go of her controlling nature?

It was then that she realised that Adam had changed himself because she had rejected him but now he was trying to change her as well. Eddie had mentioned to her about her controlling nature before but had never criticized her for it as Adam had done some many times since they were reunited. Maybe Adam wanted her to be more carefree so that he could be the controlling one.

She stood up and moved to take a step away from Adam.

"Rachel?"

"You do know why I am like I am, don't you? You understand that with everything that I have been through, why I would want to control everything. Don't you?"

"What does that have to do with anything? I see Rachel Mason in front of me. Not Amanda Fenshaw." He said as he took a step towards her.

She took another step back, trying to keep the distance. "Do you? Can you differentiate between them?"

"Yes."

"Do you see me for me or just the perfect version of me that you have in your head?"

"Rachel…"

"Because I am not perfect Adam. I am as far from perfect as can be. I have spent the last 20 years trying to make up for the mistake that I made when I was 17. I am not… I am not impressionable Amanda anymore. I have grown up."

"And you are saying I haven't?"

"It doesn't seem like it from where I am standing. I told you weeks ago to lose the wounded soldier act. Because Adam, it doesn't suit you any more. You have now had your chance with me and you are blowing it big time."

"What are you saying?"

"I have gone from pillar to post and there is always someone that seems to want to manipulate me for their own gain. You do know that it was Jamie Rowe that got me into the prostitution. He knew how desperate things at home were and said he knew a friend who could help me out. Your best mate. I thought it was bad enough when my own sister manipulated Eddie and me when she came back pregnant. I might not have appreciated sweet, kind Adam back then, but I know that he is the person that I would want standing in front of me now. If there was a version of Adam that I would have married, it would have been that version. Not this version."

She took off the ring that he had bought for her after proposing to her. It had been such an impulse decision, by both him and her, that it was never going to be right. She placed the ring on the table before she turned and left.


	4. Chapter Four

_Thank you for the reviews._

_So I do have a little confession to make. This, to begin with, wasn't going to be a totally Reddie fic... Basically I was going to give you a chapter of Rachel and Eddie and then a chapter of Rachel and Adam and then you guys were going to choose who she ended up with... Safe to say that I choose for you... Hope you enjoyed my choice._

* * *

**Chapter Four**

"Was your instinct right?"

She hadn't expected to see Eddie again, especially when he had left not long after she had left her office to speak with Adam. In all honesty, it was a relief to see him. He may have been the reason that she had to call the town hall and cancel the wedding and deal with Adam as he handed in his resignation. She was glad that Kim was with her when that happened.

"Yes. Finn had talked Amy into committing suicide together. Rather Romeo and Juliet. Chris said that he would deal with it and I am just waiting for him to come back to fill me in properly."

"You still got it then."

"Eddie…"

"Kim filled me in when you went to speak to Adam. It was why I left. Thought you could probably do with some space to think. You've been through a lot this year."

"It is why I really could have done with you by my side."

"And I thought that you were self-conscious when you came back from the fire."

"The whole thing with Max… It just reminded me of everything that happened with Stuart. Probably why I slept with Chris after he punched Max when he asked how much I charged staff."

"Obviously reminded you of a certain deputy."

She smiled at him. "Obviously."

"Look, Rachel, I did say it wouldn't be easy."

"You did. I just never expected trying to fall out of love with you to be so difficult as well."

"I tell her about you. To Sophie. I talk about the second scariest woman in the world. Although I don't want her to go through life, blaming herself."

"I think she is the last person who should be blaming herself."

"I know. It isn't her fault that her dad is in love with her aunt."

"It isn't her fault that her aunt is an idiot that turned down her father."

"Rachel, we can try and make this work. If you want to."

The knock at the door and then it opening to reveal Kim and Dex. It wasn't the distraction that Rachel wanted but it was warmly welcomed as Kim handed the newborn over.

"You didn't get your cuddle earlier," Kim said. "Eddie. You're back."

"Thought I should give Rachel some space."

"I think you helped her dodge a bullet there."

"What do you mean?"

Rachel knew that Kim was looking at her but her attention was on the little boy in her arms.

"When Adam came to give his resignation earlier, he was more than a little angry at Rachel."

"All I said to him was that I was sick of being manipulated by everyone around me." Rachel said. "He had been trying to make me less of a control freak but… I don't think he truly understood why I am like how I am. I just realised that he was the one that wanted to be in control. And he wondered why I keep everyone at arm's length."

"Then he never understood the journey you have been on."

Rachel smiled. Eddie had just proved again that somehow he knew her and what she was thinking. They had a connection that was unlike anything that she'd had with anyone else.

"Go on," Kim said, bringing her out of her thoughts.

"Go on what?"

"Offer him his old job back. We knew from the beginning that his replacement was only going to be here a year because they have a job in that new school on the other side of Manchester. You have been interviewing all term and found no one suitable."

Rachel knew that Kim had a point. The only problem was that if she gave him back his old job, she would want him to have every part of it. Meaning she would want him to be her deputy again.

"What about Chris?"

"We still need to make the merger work. Why not have a deputy that knows the John Foster kids and one that knows the Waterloo Road ones. You can have two deputies."

"What do you say, Eddie? I would have to talk to Chris but I am fine with it if you want it."

"I think it sounds perfect. In all honesty, the other school that I am at isn't anything like this place. Not half the challenge." He said

Dex started to stir and gurgle as if he too agreed with the plan.

"I will talk to Chris when he gets back but maybe, in the meantime, we should introduce you to the new staff."

* * *

Nothing felt better than Eddie's hand in hers as they walked to the staffroom. She could feel that he was quite apprehensive about the whole thing and maybe they should have spoken about it more but Rachel couldn't lie. Kim was right and nothing felt more right than Eddie being at her side.

The bell hadn't long gone to signal the end of the day and school year and she knew that most of the staff would be in the staff room.

She pulled him into the room and didn't let go of his hand as they stood in front of the staff.

"Can I just have everyone's attention for a moment? First off, I would like to thank you for all your hard work this year. I know things haven't been easy but somehow we have made it work. And for those of you who don't know, this is Eddie Lawson and he will be rejoining the staff next year."

"Decided to come back to the madhouse then?" Grantly said.

"It can't be too bad if you are still here," Eddie said.

"On another note, obviously with me being here now, Adam and I haven't got married and he will not be joining us next year either."

She could instantly tell the Waterloo Road staff from the old John Foster's staff. Their confused faces compared to the happier ones of the staff that knew what had happened between her and Eddie made her feel more certain of her choice and decision.

"I think it is time that we all made a move as it is prom night and all of you said that you would be there to help out." She paused for a moment. "I am sure if you wanted to find out what happened, Steph would be more than happy to fill you all in."

The look that Steph gave her made Rachel think that she thought that she was annoyed at her for telling Adam. If anything, she had done her a favour. Rachel didn't think that she would ever have told Adam about Eddie properly.

Still hand in hand, Rachel pulled Eddie towards the door.

"Do you think that was wise?"

"Of course I could have told them myself, but I think we have a lot to talk about and not a lot of time before prom."

They hadn't even left the staffroom when they heard Steph's voice.

"Right you John Foster's lot. Listen up as Rachel is right. We don't have much time and a lot to tell."


	5. Chapter Five

_Thank you for the reviews._

_Now I think it is time for a prom and Rachel still needs to ask Chris what he thinks about her plans..._

* * *

**Chapter Five**

The last time Rachel could remember herself standing nervously in the foyer of Waterloo Road, she was waiting for Eddie to tell him that she was happy for their relationship to go public. Although it wasn't too long after that she ended their relationship only a few inches away. She knew now that everything that had happened today was for the right reasons. She could tell herself that she did love Adam but she knew that it would never be the same love she had for Eddie. In fairness, it wasn't fair on Adam to be with him. He was right. He was second-best for her.

A few of the students started to turn up but her sights were still for the man that she had only left an hour or so ago. Her brow creased as he walked towards the doors, dressed in a suit, but with Sophie on his hip.

"Hiya." He said before he kissed her cheek.

"Hi, what…"

"I got back to Melissa on my doorstep. Apparently it was my day to look after Sophie. Not that we have certain days and I wanted to remind her that I spent the first three months of Sophie's life doing the nights."

"Stephen?"

"I never told her about him and in all honesty, I don't think she deserved to know about him. Anyway, Sophie is mine for the night as Melissa has decided that she wants 'a night off'" Eddie turned to his daughter. "This is Auntie Rachel."

Rachel turned and said hello. Sophie starting making noises that she thought could be words. Rachel knew that this moment was special. She never got this with Philip as he was eight by the time she had been reunited with Melissa.

"Do you mind just holding her while I get her stuff? I would find someone to have her but I don't want to give Melissa another stick to beat me with."

"Of course. Does she know that you are here?"

"Philip was with her and I offered him a lift. She was going to find out at some point. Better just to rip the band-aid off now."

Eddie handed Sophie over. Rachel was surprised that she didn't make more fuss as he walked off. Maybe it was because Sophie knew that she was someone that her father trusted and felt comfortable with. It was the moment when Kim entered the building. Rachel was glad that she had Dex with her, realising that he wouldn't be able to be left without her for the night.

"Who is this?" Kim asked.

"Sophie. Melissa has dumped her on Eddie because he was here for most of the day and was meant to be looking after her, obviously according to Mel."

"I think we will be running a crèche tonight. You don't have to be here Rachel, you weren't meant to be here."

"When it is my nephew's last year and most of his year are some of my biggest projects and achievements. Anyway, aren't you on maternity leave?"

"Okay, point taken."

"Plus Chris is going to come back here and I haven't asked him about everything yet." Rachel said as Eddie returned.

"How are you going to deal with Dex?" He asked.

"Hopes he sleeps through most of it. Today has worn him out. Steph said she doesn't mind taking a few turns in looking after him."

"Might as well add me to the rota as well."

"And me. What? She is my niece and someone that I hope I will be seeing more of." Rachel said.

"I know."

"Sir?! Are the rumours true then?" Danielle said as she entered the school with Aleesha and Karla.

"Depends what the rumours are?" Eddie said, knowing that someone had to take the bait that she had set out.

"That you came back for Miss Mason."

The three of them walked off and Rachel shook her head.

"At least we know that isn't too far from the truth," Kim said.

Rachel shared a look with Eddie before he took Sophie off of her.

"Go on, I will catch you up." He said.

Whatever rumours were, the only thing that was right, Eddie was back at Waterloo Road, where he deserved to be.

* * *

"You handled it well Chris. And it sounds like you did a brilliant job. Well done."

"Thanks."

"There is something else that I need to talk to you about." Rachel said as Eddie rejoined the hall. "I've asked Eddie whether he could refill his role."

"What do you mean by that?"

"His replacement was only going to be here a year so it will save me trying to find a new maths teacher. But with everything that has happened this year, I can't just offer him that."

"You've asked him to be your deputy?"

"Alongside you. Kim is right. if we are going to make this merger work to the best of its ability, we need someone who is going to look out for the needs of the John Foster's students as well as the Waterloo Road ones. Your APU scheme proved that those students that have university in their sights, need to be given the right support. With most of the Waterloo Road students, we are just hoping that we have done enough for them to get a job as soon as they leave here." She paused for a moment. "But I understand why it might feel like I am pushing you out. If you are not happy with it, then I will make a role for Eddie to fill. I want him on my senior management team."

"Because I would easily sweep your concerns under the carpet."

"Chris, we all get things wrong. I only realised today how destructive Finn's behaviour was. Yes, if we had realised it sooner, today wouldn't have happened but it did. We learn from theses things and move on. We once had a supply teacher who wasn't a supply teacher because he had taken on a false identity and groomed a student. Both me and Eddie thought that there wasn't anything wrong with him until Steph and Tom raised their concerns with us, on his last day of all days. Actually, we spoke about the possibility of giving him a job."

"But you instinct today was spot on."

"And like I have just said, it shouldn't have got to this stage." She paused for a moment. "Think about it, Chris. Nothing has been set in stone yet other than Eddie will be joining the teaching staff."

He nodded at her but she knew that he wasn't sure on the idea.


	6. Chapter Six

_Thank you for all of the reviews._

_So this is the last chapter of this story... I mean bearing in mind this started off as a one-shot, I think it is safe to say that it has gone on a little longer than first planned. _

_Don't know at the moment when I am going to start posting Push My Luck. I've got up to chapter 21 somewhat planned and I am just about to start writing chapter 15, but I don't know how long it is going to be yet or when I decide that I have written enough to start posting. But I will still be uploading stories on IaWW, TIDU as and when I have written them. Got a couple of storylines than I think you will enjoy._

_Anyway, let's finish this up, shall we?_

* * *

**Chapter Six**

"Jo has just caught me up."

Eddie turned to Chris. Rachel had told him that they had spoken and she didn't think Chris was happy with the idea.

"Told you what Steph told them?"

"Maybe I didn't realise everything that Rachel has been through."

"Easy mistake to make. She is a very strong woman. The second scariest woman in the world is what I called her to my ex-wife and I still stand by it."

"She probably could have done with you this year. With everything that happened between her and Max."

"I probably would have only done what you did but sooner." Eddie paused. "I don't want to be standing on your toes."

"What? Joint deputyship? Rachel is right. I know the John Foster kids. I know their needs and the way that they need to be pushed. I know nothing about the Waterloo Road kids and the way that they live and all."

"We can't know it all. We live and we learn."

"Yeah, but I have made way too many mistakes. Most of them just this term with Finn."

"Rachel said you have history with him."

"But she is right. There should have been a point when I rose above it all. Should have seen it as more than just attention-seeking."

"Now you know, you can do something about it."

"I should go and find Rachel. I think I am going to head off home. Today has just taken it out of me."

"Try not to dwell on it, Chris."

Eddie was certain that it was exactly what he was going to do. There was no way that he wasn't by the way Chris was talking about it. Eddie knew from experience that this job wasn't easy and it was hard when mistakes were made and things were missed.

Philip brought him out of his thoughts.

"Sophie won't stop crying."

Eddie sighed before thanking Philip and going off to sort his daughter out.

* * *

"Are you sure about this?" Rachel said as they slow danced.

The prom was beginning to finish up and she knew that she could look around the hall and see couples and friends together dancing. She had Eddie and Sophie with her, making things slightly awkward between them but Rachel didn't want it any other way. Out of the corner of her eye, she could see Tom swaying with his arm around Josh.

"Rachel, I have never been more sure of something since our kiss in the bowling alley. I love you Rachel Mason and nothing is going to change that. The last year has been a mixture of happiness and misery."

"I could say the same."

"No, it isn't going to be easy."

"But the alternative is so much harder. You don't know how many times this year I have thought about calling you."

"Or the number of times I subconsciously drove to your house after me and Melissa argued."

She smiled. "We can make this work."

"I know."

"We will have to face Melissa as soon as possible as well."

"But Miss Mason, can I have tonight?"

"Of course Mr Lawson."

He leant forward and kissed her. The students and other teachers were blotted out as Eddie was the only thing that matter to Rachel. It reminded her of their first kiss and she knew that she had made the wrong decision in sending him away with Melissa. They should have spoken about it more and come to an arrangement that would work for all three of them.

The song changed as they came out of the kiss and the dancefloor became a lot more crowded. She rested her forehead on his chin as they remained close while everyone else started to jump to the music around them. All she could see was their smiling faces and it made everything that had happened slightly worth it. They would get the school back on track and it would just go from strength to strength. Even more, so that Eddie was back.

"I love you, Eddie Lawson."

"And I love you, Rachel Mason."

Rachel couldn't really remember the last time she had smiled so much. She was only realising that the only way that she knew that she could have kept Adam happy was to give Waterloo Road up. She knew that she had been doing a lot of things that she didn't have to do but she knew that the reason behind it was because she had just thrown herself back into her work. She had convinced herself that Waterloo Road needed her as much as she needed Waterloo Road. It wasn't like it was going to change overnight for her but she knew that over the summer holidays, she would have to rethink the way that she ran the school. She wasn't ready to give Waterloo Road up but she knew that she had to look to the future now.

A future that held Eddie and Sophie and Philip and everything that she wanted as well.

One day they would move on from the school and Rachel didn't know whether that day would be in a year or ten. But wherever they were, wherever they were teaching, what challenging school she took on next, she hoped that Eddie would be by her side and just that pure thought made her the happiest woman in the world.

She could finally say that she was happy.


End file.
